shopkins_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Going Bananas!
Going Bananas! is an episode in the Shopkins webseries. Characters Alpha-Beth Soup Jo-Anna Banana Buncho Bananas Cheeky Chocolate Slick Breadstick Babette Baguette Savannah Bananas Suzie Sundae Bubbleisha Macy Macaron (mentioned) Lippy Lips (mentioned) Yvonne Scone (mentioned) Plot First Buncho Bananas is somersaulting by and Jo-Anna Banana sees her, asking how she does it. Buncho Bananas responds by saying its 'easy as doing a split'. Jo-Anna Banana shrugs and tries it but falls. Soon Savannah Bananas comes and says, "You're going Bananas!" Cheeky Chocolate does a pole vault and then Alpha-Beth Soup says that they should have a second Shopville Games if there's so much acrobatics. Slick Breadstick walks over and bumps into Babette Baguette, then says "Sacre Bleu! I have found my perfect match!" They walk to Macy Macaron's Cafe like Slick Breadstick suggested. Jo-Anna Banana grins and is about to follow them but Savannah blocks her, saying that if she doesn't walk toward Slick and Babette, then she can help write her gossip column in the newspaper. Suzie Sundae is on her phone playing Shopkins Chef Club, and she gets Buncho Bananas. When Suzie Sundae says she thinks she's already got Buncho Bananas, Buncho Bananas comes over and says "Who cares if you've already got me? You can never have too many bananas!" and she starts playing it over and over again to earn more of herself. Bubbleisha blows a bubble and says Shopville is going crazy. Cheeky Chocolate rolls her eyes and says that the excitement was what Yvonne Scone loved most about Shopville. Savannah Bananas walks over and says if that's what Yvonne Scone liked, then she must be bananas. Jo-Anna Banana giggles and says 'Check ya Later!' Transcript (Buncho Bananas somersaults by) Jo-Anna Bananas: Whoa! How'd you DO that? Buncho Bananas: Anyone can do it. It's as easy as doing a split. (Jo-Anna Bananas tries a somersault but falls backwards) Buncho Bananas: Maybe a teeny, tiny bit more practice! Savannah Bananas: What's going on here? Jo-Anna Bananas, you are actually going bananas. '' ''Cheeky Chocolate: Cheeky-ball!!! (She pole vaults) Alpha-beth Soup: In the name of tomatoes, we may actually need another Shopville Games for all these acrobatics! (Slick Breadstick walks into the clearing but bumps straight into Babette Baguette) (Babette Baguette gasps as Slick looks into her eyes) Slick Breadstick: Sacre Bleu! I have found my, perfect match! Come! Let us enjoy a memorable time at Miss Macy Macaron's wonderful Macaron Cafe! (They walk over to the Cafe) Jo-Anna Banana: Tee Hee! THIS I gotta see! Savannah Bananas: (blocks her) Hey! Jo-Anna, if you don't go there, the gossip column is yours for the week! Suzie Sundae: Like, Lippy told me about this app, but OMG! I got Buncho Bananas AGAIN? Didn't I already, like, get this one? Buncho Bananas: Who cares if you already have me? You can never have too many bananas! (plays it over and over) Bubbleisha: POP! You know, I think Shopville is going mad! Cheeky: Well, we wouldn't have had the Tea Jubilee if we weren't exciting! Yvonne Scone loved this about Shopville! Savannah: Oh, really? Well, then Miss Yvonne Scone must be Bananas! Jo-Anna Banana: Ha Ha! Check ya later! Trivia * What Cheeky Chocolate says is based off of Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake Parts 3 and 4. Category:Shopkins Cartoon Category:BunchoBananas18